


Изменение маршрута

by fatso_s_sister



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatso_s_sister/pseuds/fatso_s_sister
Summary: Ви и Джеки выжили в перестрелке, но неприятности на этом не закончились.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 18





	Изменение маршрута

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detour Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265404) by [CyberpunkThot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot). 



> Перевод также доступен на ficbook: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9444721

Ви едва успел спрятаться за машиной, как по ним открыли огонь. Он слышал, как пули бьются о металлический корпус. Громко. Быстро. Щекоча нервы ощущением близкой опасности. Он высунулся из импровизированного укрытия и ответил очередью по нападавшим. Понимая, что им не стоит здесь больше задерживаться, Ви быстро залез в машину. Как только он уселся на заднее сидение, противоположная дверь открылась, и в салон ввалился Джеки.

Когда обе двери захлопнулись, консоль на приборной панели загорелась, устанавливая пункт назначения. Машина резко стартовала с места, унося их прочь от опасности.

\- Ха, как вам такое! - Ви радостно вскинул кулак, адреналин все еще бурлил в его крови. - А что я говорил! – Это была тяжелая работа, но напарники сумели с ней справится. Он обернулся, довольно наблюдая за тем, как нападавшие стремительно отдаляются от них. - Отлично! Всего одна сделка – и да, падлы, мы обеспечены на всю оставшуюся жизнь!

Ви бросил взгляд на своего друга: «Ну же, Джеки, мы теперь на коне!» Он снова посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Погони так и не последовало и теперь, наверное, им больше ничего не угрожало. Эта работа была одной из самых сложных, за которые он когда-либо брался. Но Ви чувствовал необычайный прилив сил, готовность свернуть горы. Хотя сначала будет не лишним обмыть столь удачную сделку.

Из размышлений Ви вывело ласковое прикосновение Джеки к своей щеке. Ви повернулся к своему напарнику, мягко улыбнувшись ему в ответ. Впрочем, улыбка быстро сползла с его лица, стоило ему заметить, как Джеки другой рукой зажимает кровоточащую рану в боку.

\- Джек? - Ви побледнел, когда понял, что произошло. Джеки подстрелили. «Нет, нет, нет, нет», - панически билось в голове Ви. Он не может потерять своего Джеки. Что же делать? Он потянулся к ране, прижимая к ней руку и пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Всё было плохо.  
\- Так, спокойно, - Ви повернулся к панели перед собой, - в клинику, немедленно!

-Мистер Уэллс находится в критическом состоянии, - монотонным голосом ответил ИИ такси. Невыносимо медленно. На экране пунктом назначения всё еще отображался мотель No-Tell. Ви отчаянно ударил по экрану. 

\- Вот дерьмо, - Джеки поморщился от боли, глядя на свою рану. 

\- Эй, эй, лучше подумай обо всем дерьме, которое у нас будет, а? – Ви обеспокоенно нахмурился. Ничего подобного с ними раньше не случалось. Да, ранения были, но далеко не такие серьезные, как в этот раз. К горлу подкатил неприятный комок. Что дальше? Джеки ведь не собирался…  
Прежде чем Ви успел закончить мысль, Джеки притянул его к себе за шею, прижимаясь к нему лбом.

\- Mi amor, это всего лишь царапина, - в противовес своим словам, Джеки судорожно сжал пальцы на боку.

\- Джек, это не пустяки, тебя подстрелили! - Ви сверлил взглядом разорванную рубашку Джеки. Пуля вошла прямо в бок, и кровь, залившая все сидение, и не думала останавливаться.

\- Ви, - Джеки свободной рукой приподнял его подбородок, чтобы их взгляды встретились, - все будет в порядке. Он успокаивающе погладил щеку Ви большим пальцем.

Мужчина подался на встречу нехитрой ласке. Джеки слишком много для него значил, и даже мысль о его потере приносила невообразимую боль. Кроме того, у Ви были большие планы на их будущее, и он не собирался в одночасье о них забыть.

\- Джеки, - Ви наклонился вперед, желая быть как можно ближе к своему возлюбленному, - скажи мне, что делать.  
Он был в отчаянии. Ему нужно знать, как помочь Джеки. Ви продолжал смотреть на рану, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Джеки только усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза.

\- Это не смешно! -Как Джеки мог быть таким спокойным, в то время как Ви не находил себе места. А ведь ранили даже не его.

\- Не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, но я не собираюсь умирать, - Джеки чуть сжал пальцы на подбородке Ви, заставляя его отвести взгляд от раны. - От меня нельзя не так просто избавиться.

Глаза Ви предательски заблестели, но он сдержался и лишь медленно кивнул. Раз Джеки сказал, что он в порядке, значит так оно и есть. Разве у него есть причины не верить его словам? Ви подался вперед, сокращая без того небольшое расстояние между ними, и порывисто поцеловал Джеки. Отстранившись, Ви, не выпуская чужое лицо из рук, прижался к нему лбом: «Если ты умрешь, то я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!» 

\- О, а я знаю, что в этом случае мне не поздоровится, mi amor, - снова ухмыльнулся Джеки, стараясь не показывать, что даже такое простое действие причиняет ему боль.

Боясь ненароком причинить своему любовнику ещё больше боли, Ви попытался отстранится, но Джеки не дал ему это сделать. Для умирающего у него была необычайно сильная хватка.

\- Послушай, Ви, тебе надо пойти к Дешону и отдать ему этот сраный чип, - Джеки вложил в его ладонь предмет, ради которого они сегодня рисковали жизнью. - Ты получишь деньги, и потом мы сделаем все, что захочешь, да? - он посмотрел на Ви, - Только не вздумай потратить их без меня, - Джеки засмеялся, но почти сразу же скривился от боли.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Джек, - Ви сунул чип в карман и снова зажал ему рану, - можешь не сомневаться: я не буду без тебя пускаться во все тяжкие!

Он припал к губам Джеки, пытаясь выразить поцелуем все свои невысказанные чувства. Он крепко вцепился в своего любовника, не желая отпускать. Да и Джеки был явно не против. Спонтанный поцелуй закончился так же неожиданно, как и начался. В голове Ви что-то щелкнуло, и он, напоследок клюнув Джеки в щеку, перелез на переднее сидение

\- Mi amor, что ты делаешь? - попытка раненого привстать и посмотреть, что задумал Ви, не увенчалась успехом. 

\- Везу тебя в клинику, Джеки, но на автопилоте мы туда не доедем. – Ви оглянулся через плечо на своего партнера и подмигнул, - Хорошо, что я поднаторел в ручном управлении. А чертов Декс может и подождать.


End file.
